Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low?
by veasley-veasley-krum
Summary: Samuel's last thoughts before leaving home for the Xavier Institute.


A/N) Wrote it for my sister. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own 'em

* * *

Samuel Guthrie sighed. It was, as it had already proven to be, going to be a long night. The analog clock above his bead read 2:12 AM, and he had yet to get a wink of sleep.

It was at times like these that he most needed his father. His father. Sam would do anything to feel his f fathers strong arms around him, with calloused hands from the laboring nature of farm work resting on one of Sam's shoulders. It was all he needed, really. To have his Daddy clap him of the shoulder and smile that soft smile, blue eyes a'twinklin', just as he used to. "_You're doin' alright son. You're doin' just fine."_

Sam couldn't help but wish that this were true. He **wasn't** doing alright. Juts a few days before, there had been an incident at the mine. Samuel couldn't have done anything else. If he hadn't have revealed himself as a mutant, he would have perished along with the other coal miner with him. Still, now he was leaving his family. _His family._ He had failed them. How could he help save the world, when he couldn't even keep up with his own responsibility to his family?

Speaking of family, Sam listened as soft little footsteps made the long trek from their room to his.

"Peggy Sue, what are you doin' up?" Sam asked, attempting to look serious.

The little girl squirmed in his arms. "Ah ain't two anymore Samuel, you put me down this instant, or I'ma call mama."

This time, Sam smiled fondly at his five year old sister. "An' tell her what. That you were awake an' pokin' into other people's rooms when you were supposed to be asleep?"

Still, Peggy valiantly attempted to get out of Sam's firm, but gentle grip. "Aw, Sam. Why are you such a tattletale. An' ahm only awake because you're leavin' tomorrow. An' what if I got up too late, and you was already gone?"

"If I _were_ already gone. If you don' wanna be treated like you're two, you shouldn't speak like your two, I reckon'" Sam had already walked back to the girls' room, being careful as to not waking up two of his other sisters.

The youngest female Guthrie watched as Sam put on his coat."Look who's preachin'. And where are you goin' Sam?"

Sam attempted to tuck the stubborn young girl in, but she snatched the blanket, stating she could do it herself. "Ima just step outside, Peggy. Don' you worry 'bout me. You just get to sleep now, alright?"

Sam crept through the long hallway leading to the door. As he closed it softly, he looked around. Everyone seemed to be safely asleep. Once he was sure that he hadn't woken anybody up, he _ran_.

Sam ran, ran, ran. The aspiring force of seemingly urgent necessity had, once Sam finally sat done, carried him to a small area in the woods. When Sam was younger, his Daddy had cleared it out for him, saying that it could be their secret.

Sam could practically still hear his father saying:_"Samuel, when I'm at work, your the man of the __house. And I expect you to take real good care of your Mama and siblins. An' sometimes that gets a little stressfull. So, this here's your spot. An' remember, you can only be as strong as you think yourself out to be, you hear?"_

And since then, it had been his spot. Where he laughed, cried, or just sat to think. It had always given him strength. And now, as he sat on a fallen tree, the last of his bravery seemed to slip away from him. A single tear streamed its way down Samuel's still stoic face.

In a broken voice, he whispered. _"Oh Pa. I failed you."_ And it seemed as though the magic of this place, his place had, in turn, failed him. Samuel sat for what could have been hours, head held in his hands. But as he breathed in the sweet Kentucky air, and watched as dawn's beautiful light bathed the Earth for as far as he could see, his heart was filled once more with bravery and determination.

"_Daddy wouldn't want me sittin' and whinin' like ah am. Ima do what ah gotta, and do it like a man."_

He slowly made his way back to the house, and it appeared some sort of jet was already there, waiting. With one last hug from every sibling, he was ready to leave.

"Wait, Samuel" Lucinda Guthrie said, her careworn face creased with sadness and worry. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

Sam was quiet for a while, and when he did respond, it was with confidence. "Yeah Mama. Ah know ah won't fail you again, and I reckon Pa would approve. And that's all I need." With that, Samuel Guthrie boarded the plane, ready for anything that life could throw at him.

* * *

Samuel smiled fondly, as he helped his Mama with the dishes. It seemed like it had been an eternity since the initial goodbye, and now Sam was home to visit.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know what to do with that boy. Lord knows he's carryin' a mighty large burden at such a young age, but it sure don't give 'im the right to act the way he is." Lucinda said, looking at her eldest son.

"Oh Mama, he's just bein'—" Sam was interrupted as Jay walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sam looked questioningly at his mother. "Where is that boy goin'?"

Mrs. Guthrie sighed. "Wherever he goes to vent, I'd suppose. I had better go make sure he doesn't run off again."

Sam looked at his mom. "Naw, Mama, leave it to me." he said, running after his brother."Hey, wait up. Jay, hey, Jay! You wanna come out to the woods with me. I got somethin' to show you."

fin


End file.
